The mind plays against us
by princess-of-wushu
Summary: Mimi is promiscuous and finds herself torn with her actions, when her long time boyfriend discovers she has been cheating on him.


**A/N Hey guys! This isn't my typical story, but I did have a request for it. This is a one-shot. So please no flames. As always, happy reading!**

 **This one's all for you _" TheCasanovaOfSmut"_ **

* * *

" **The mind plays against us"**

I moaned into his ear and then nibbled on it. He slowly started kissing my neck. I ran my hands up and down his bare back. Before long, he had entered me and we where tossing back and forth to each others bodies .

 **5 Hours later**

I awoke to the sound of my cell phone going off. I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I sat up and quickly realized I was still naked, and to my side was Matt. I couldn't help but stare at him. God, it was wrong. Every bit of it was. But I couldn't help myself, my body craved him. I smiled and leaned over and kissed him. He never opened his eyes, just kissed me back and pulled me on top of him. I smiled into our kiss. I felt him moan and speak. "Mmmm, I missed you." I giggled and spoke. "I can tell, you;re both happy to see me." He smiled back at me and his eyes shined. That just made me melt more. "You know I have to go."

I felt his arms tighten around me. "What if I just held you prisoner?" "I may like that, but I have to go. Work calls" I pecked his sweet lips once more, before rolling off of him and sitting up on the side of the bed. As I reach for my phone, I felt two strong arms wrap around me and pull me close. I closed my eyes briefly and laid my head against his chest, it was sturdy and toned. I felt his lips at my neck again and then I heard him speak into my ear. "See you soon"

"I'll do my best" He released me and I got up and gathered my things. Jumping into my damn spiked heeled boots, I was running late. I hadn't realized the time. It was 12:30pm already. I heard Matt get up and pull on his boxers and then jeans. He walked over to me. "Why do you bother with those things?" He took his foot and nudged my boots. "I do have an appearance to uphold you know." As I stood, I pulled at my skirt, to make sure it was fitted right. "I'll message you later, gotta fly." With that I kissed his cheek and ran out the door and into my car.

I sat there a minute to compose myself. I hated myself, I really did. What I was doing was terrible. I had a perfect, handsome guy, and yet. I still went out behind his back and hooked up with Matt. What made it worse was that I loved Izzy. I just hated being alone when he went on all his business trips. And that's how I always ended up here. Prep talking myself and getting ready to lie. I started my car and quickly put on lipstick. I was never without. And then I hit the road to pick up Izzy from the airport.

I made it with a minute to spare. I pulled up and parked at pick-up. He would be out in moments. My heart raced. I quickly grabbed my phone and made sure all the evidence was gone off my phone from the prior nights experience. I looked up just in time to see him. There he was, laptop bag over his shoulder and pulling his luggage behind me. When he noticed me, he got the biggest grin across his face and hurried his footing. Before I knew it, he was in the car and kissing me. I felt my breath leave me. This, this was why I stayed with him. No-one made me feel like this. Being wanted and loved. I heard other cars honking. So I pulled away and smiled. " Izzy, I missed you."

"Oh Mimi I missed you too. I didn't think this trip would ever end., problem after problem just came up. And all I could think about was getting back home." I smiled at him. "Well, I'm glad you're back. Home isn't the same without you." I felt a ping in my chest from all the guilt. I realized something as I pulled off. I had to stop all the sneaking around, I had too. Izzy didn't deserve this. I didn't deserve him. When I got the chance I would cut all ties. Start over. Izzy spoke interrupting my thoughts. "You ok? You seem a little off today." "Oh its nothing, I just didn't sleep well last night." I listened to Izzy fill me in about his trip as I continued the drive home.

As soon as we entered our apartment. Izzy shut the door and picked me up. Pushing me up against a wall, He quickly started kissing me, I felt his tongue enter my mouth and wrestle with mine. I slid my hands up his chest and started to unbutton his grey dress shirt. As I reach the last button, I helped slide it off his shoulders, where he let it fall to the floor. I ran my hands up and down his back. His skin was so smooth. He gripped me tighter and moved us to the couch. I fell onto my back and watched as Izzy tugged at my boots to get them off. I smiled and pulled him down onto me. He propped himself for moment and stared into my eyes, I started undoing his jeans and pulling them down. His hands found there way to my undies and pulled them off. I sat up for him to pull my top off and unclasp my bra. He shoved me back down and started kissing me, making his way to my breast. He massaged them as he sucked on one. He always took his tongue and played with my nipple piercing. I felt my breath leave me as he made his way further down. He slid my skirt off and started licking me. I ran my hands through his hair and then let my fingers wonder down to his shoulders, where I gripped tightly and started to moan as he clearly had achieved his goal. Moments later I felt Izzy enter me. I clawed at him and kissed him harder. Our love was fierce, rough and untouchable. Moments like these, I never wanted to end. No one knew this side of Izzy like I did. And I loved It. I rolled over and got atop him. I started kissing his neck and then found his full lips waiting for me. "I love you Izzy." "I love you most Mimi." I felt my heart melt. After we finished, I kissed his lips once more and stood up, "I'll go start the shower."

 **Izzy's P.O.V**

I stood up and grabbed my jeans. Watching as Mimi made her way to our bathroom. I slid them on before sitting back down and laying my head back against the couch. It was good to be home. To be with Mimi again. She completed me. I took in a few peaceful breaths before I heard Mimi's phone go off. I searched the pile of clothes on the floor until I found it. Her screen read. 1 new message from Ishida. Who was Ishida?"

I swiped my thumb across the screen and unlocked it. The message instantly popped up. "Hey, you left your purse in your mad rush out of here" I looked up and noticed Mimi standing in the door way. "Mimi, Who's Ishida? And please don't lie to me. I watched as her face sunk, along with my heart. I stood up and made my way to her. "Mimi, I won't ask again. Tell me, please. You know I can unlock every message you've ever sent. Don't make me do that. I looked into her face and I could tell she was broken. Her eyes where filled with tears. She took her hand and wiped them away before speaking. "Some guy I met at a bar." I just let my knees give way and sat straight down onto the floor.

I looked into her eyes and spoke. "Some guy?, and you left your purse with some guy you just met?!"

"Izzy, it's not like that, let me explain please." I watched as she tightened her robe around her and knelt down in front of me. She reach out for me, but I pulled away. I watched the hurt cross her face. But it was nothing compared to what I was feeling. "Do explain though. I'm all ears."

"Ishida, well Matt. Isn't someone I just met. I've been talking to him for awhile now." I stopped her right there. "Enough, I don't need to hear anymore. I thought I could handle it but I can't. I stood up and walked down the hall. I heard her calling my name but I didn't care. I walked into my office and slammed the door." I slumped down into my computer chair. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to scream, if only it would help. I heard Mimi knocking at the door. "Go away Mimi. I just wanna be alone." I closed my eyes and laid my head back. This had to be a nightmare.

 **Mimi's P.O.V**

I felt shattered inside. How could I have been so stupid? I walked into our room and collapsed onto the bed. Holding onto my pillow I let my tears pour. I had officially screwed my life up. I lay there crying for what had to have been hours. Before I realized, doing this wasn't going to help anything. I quickly sat up and grabbed my Iphone and text Matt. " It's nothing against you, but I can no longer see you. Please don't message me or anything like that. Bye." With that I blocked the number and deleted it. I walked down the hall and barged into Izzy's room. He had fallen asleep with his arms and head on his computer desk, still shirtless. I gathered all the courage I had and spoke. "Izzy, please wake up and hear me out."

Izzy stirred and sat up. He wasn't smiling, and looked like someone had shot him. "Listen to me, I fucked up. I get it. I'm the bad guy. But you have to know, I had all intentions of cutting it off with him. I realized just how much I loved you, and what I was doing was wrong. Honestly, it killed me and I don't understand why I continued with it as long as I did. If you can, will you forgive me?. Let us start fresh. Something?"

I looked into his eyes, I was crying again. And he looked awful. Nothing was said for a few moments. And then he stood up. Walked over and pulled me into him. He wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head against his chest. "I'm so sorry Izzy." He pulled me out a little, and lent in and kissed me. Whispering into my mouth. "Shut up Mimi, and let me kiss you." I wrapped my arms around him and let him do just that. I whispered back into his mouth, in-between his sweet kisses. "Kiss me, hold me. Do whatever you want." I felt him smile. We stood like that for what seemed an eternity. Before he finally stopped and spoke to me.

"Mimi, I can't say I'm not hurt and that it will be easy for us to continue on, but if you're willing than So am I. I can't see my life with anyone but you. Mistakes are made so we can learn."

"Oh Izzy!" I jumped into his arms and kissed him again. This time we where interrupted by our door bell. "Impeccable timing UPS, really." I giggled as Izzy made his way to the door and opened it. And as soon as he did, my heart nearly stopped. Standing there holding my pink purse was Matt.

"Shit" The words slipped out. Izzy looked at me and then to Matt. I went to speak, but Matt beat me to the punch. "Hey, I was just returning this" Matt held my purse out and I held my breath. Then, quicker than lightning. Izzy punched Matt right in the face. I yelled, and saw Matt stumble backwards.

Izzy snatched my purse and then cussed. "God alive, dammit. That hurt. Here ,Mimi take your purse." I grabbed it and was fairly sure my mouth was open. Matt gathered his self and looked angry. "What the hell was that for?"

"Here, let me explain it to you, I'm Izzy. Mimi's boyfriend." Matt looked so lost, hurt and now sporting a bloody nose. "How was I supposed to know she had a boyfriend?!" Matt was yelling. And Izzy stood firm. "Well, now you do, and I think it best if you just go." Matt looked at me, and then to Izzy. "I think I will." I was fairly shocked that Matt turned around and left. Not saying another word.

I tossed my purse and walked over to Izzy, grabbing his hand. "I'm so sorry. Again. This is all my fault. Is you're hand alright?"

Izzy laughed. I looked confused. "Why are you laughing?" Izzy replied "You never see that stuff happen and here. My highly educated ass, just sucker punched a guy twice my size and told him to leave and he did!" I shook my head and led Izzy to the kitchen where I grabbed ice to put on his knuckles. It looked like he might have broken one or two of them. We sat at our table, silence filling in around us. "Can you please say something, my nerves are wrecked and all this silence is killing me!."

"I love you, Mimi. I really do. Just know I would go through hell and back, if it meant I could keep you."

I felt the tears in my eyes once more, and the ping in my chest. I didn't deserve him. I didn't deserve a second chance. But here he was giving it to me. "I love you too Izzy. I really do. And I just want you to know, I deleted his number and blocked it. I want to make this all right. You can even look if you want too." Izzy just shook his head and spoke. "No need. This is all just a mess, and truthfully. I just wanna shower and forget this ever happened. Tomorrow will be a new day. One without cheaters, fights and unspoken hatred for the whole mess." I knew he was right. I stood up and kissed his lips briefly. "I'll go start that shower."


End file.
